When an integrated circuit includes multiple voltage domains, where the voltage domains have respective voltage source potentials, the boundaries between the different voltage domains can pose challenges. For example, with regard to a signal path, when a clock signal propagating through the signal path crosses from one voltage domain to another, the duty cycle of the clock signal can be distorted as a result of downstream circuitry included in the signal path switching on and off at different voltages than upstream circuitry due to the different voltage source potentials between the different voltage domains. For example, the timing for transitioning a signal between different clock levels (e.g., from a low clock level to a high clock level or from a high clock level to a low clock level) may be different for the two different voltage domains. As a result, the different transition times may cause the duty cycle of the signal to lengthen or shorten as the signal crosses between two voltage domains. Also, if the clock signal is crossing from a lower voltage domain into a higher voltage domain, a level translator may be required to fully drive the downstream circuitry. The level translator may further distort the clock signal's duty cycle.